Finally
by Yojimbo
Summary: Set a few years after the ending of the game, Yuna finds she has the power to
1. Chappu is back!

My first official fanfic, so bear with me! This deals heavy with the romance between Lulu and Chappu, and there is hentai involved.. If this isn't your thing, read no further!  
  
-----------------------  
  
"You serious, ya? It's really possible?" Said the fiery-haired Wakka, who had just returned form a competetive blitzball match to learn that the revival of his long lost brother was an actual possibility..  
  
Yuna nodded softly, holding her staff before her, with a small smile acrossed her lips. "It's true, Wakka. I think you'll be able to talk, walk and play blitzball with Chappu.."  
  
Wakka's eyes opened wide. "Oooh.. this betta not be some kinda joke, ya? I've had enough grief dealing with him being gone alreaedy, you know?"  
  
Yuna shook her head and turned towards the Besaid temple. "No.. I would never play such a cruel joke on a friend." Yuna flashed him one more smile and walked off into the temple. "I'll be back.. with Chappu."  
  
Yuna entered the dimly-lit palace, which once housed all the teaching and preists of Yevon. Now, it was a temple which performed weddings, and sendings of the dead. Now, if it were possible, it could be used to perform "unsendings". Bringing souls back from the farplane, if only for a short time. Yuna entered the once "Chamber of the Fayth" and took her staff in hand, a gracious and beautiful dance followed. A bright light started to grow, and several small swirls of blue and green surrounded what was forming into the figure of Wakka's younger brother.  
  
Yuna dropped her staff in amazement, and rushed up to him, throwing arms around him. "Chappu! It really is you!" Chappu, dazed for a second by the sudden rush of the summoner, finally realized who she was and put his own arms around her. "Yuna..? Yuna!" They stood in each other's embrace for a few seconds, then stood back and continued to speak through large smiles.  
  
"How.. what.. what is this?" Chappu said as he held his arms before his eyes.. they were solid. He was a living, breathing man. Yuna picked up her staff and smiled at him. "I've brought you back, Chappu.. back from the farplane.". Chappu smiled again and hugged his friend once more before walking out of the dark temple, and into the bright light of Besaid.  
  
Several people stopped in awe, and fell to their knees. "Chappu! Chappu is alive!" Several came up to him to touch.. to see if he was real. Chappu smiled at them, and shook many hands.. but his eyes were searching for her.. his love. But saw nothing. Finally, out of one of the tents, he saw that familiar long black dress, and that white cream skin.. It was her allright. "Lulu.." He thought in his head. He wanted to throw everyone out of the way and run up to her, but was caught off guard by two strong arms being thrown around him.  
  
"You're really alive, ya! Yuna did it, Chappu!" Wakka lifted his brother up into the air, then let him back onto the ground. "You knucklehead! Its so good to see you again!" Chappu turned and smiled at his brother. "Wakka! Wakka, its you! I missed you so much!" Wakka put his arm around his brother and walked into the tent. The fires lit the place up nicely. Kimhari was fast asleep on the small bed, in the corner was Rikku mixing some sort of drink.. or bomb.. whatever she was up to, they didn't want to know. Chappu was looking at each of them. "Who are all these people?". Yuna laughed lighty. "My friends.. they are wonderful people."  
  
Rikku turned and smiled, waving and giving a spunky "Hi!". Kimhari's only response was rolling over on the bed and mumbling in his sleep. Chappu smiled and nodded. "Its nice to meet you, Rikku.. I guess i'll have to meet the other later.." Wakka put his arm back around his brother. "Come on.. were gunna go organize a feast in celebration, ya?"  
  
Soon after they had left, Lulu returned, eyes red. She didn't say a word, but only came to her knees inside, on the edge of the tent, and started to sob. Yuna walked over and put a hand on her friend's back. "Lulu.. whats wrong?" Lulu only shrugged her hand off, then after a few seconds looked up at her, with tears smeared on her cheeks. "How could you, Yuna? How could you bring him back...?" Lulu stood up and rushed out of the tent, and down a dirt path, out of the village.  
  
Yuna stood in silence, Rikku stood up and ran outside to see where Lulu had run to.. but Lulu was soon out of sight. Yuna set her staff against the bed, and spoke softly. "I wonder.." 


	2. Familiar feelings

Wakka stood up with that familiar grin on his face, with arms wide. "Tonight we honor the return of Chappu.. my brudda, and beloved citizen of Besaid." Several people cheered, and held up their glasses. "And, although its slim, theres a chance he maybe be able to stay forever, ya?" People cheered even louder this time. Chappu's face was red.. he tugged at his brother's arm. "Please.. Wakka, sit down.. lets eat, hmm?" Wakka nodded and took his seat.  
  
The bonfires and bright campfire lit up the large tables set with all kinds of rare food from all over Spira.. a feast fit for a king indeed. Throughout the whole feast, Yuna didn't say a word.. she just thought of what Lulu had said earlier that day.. "How could you.." those words struck through her skin like a sharp knife. Yuna meant no harm to anyone by this.. she thought the only outcome would be happiness. Rikku nudged her.  
  
"Yuni.. come on, your not eating! I thought you were starved?"  
  
"I can't eat, Rikku.." Rikku sighed and set her fork and knife down. "Are you still thinking about what Lulu said earlier? Come on.. you know how she is." She started to eat once more. "You couldn't make her happy if you tried. You found that out the hard way."  
  
Yuna just sighed, then stood up. "I'm sorry.. I need to be excused.." Yuna walked off into the woods, in hopes of finding her friend. It didn't take long. Lulu was standing on the edge of a cliff, the gentle breeze lifting her dark hair and dress slightly, showing those well-formed legs of hers that were so rarely seen. Yuna slowly stepped closer. "Lulu.."  
  
Lulu closed her eyes. "I'm sorry about what I said before, Yuna.." Lulu turned to face her, tears were gone. "Seeing Chappu again sparked something in me that I never thought i'd feel again.. I got scared and blamed you for it. I guess I just wasn't prepared." Lulu turned back to face the sea.  
  
Yuna walked and stood next to her. "I'm sorry, Lulu.. I.. I should have let you know." Lulu sighed. "I'll fall in love all over again... I won't be able to resist. But, then.. what if he can't stay? What if you have to send him for good, Yuna? I don't think I could lose him twice." Yuna looked over, and smiled. "I'll find a way, Lu.. chappu is here to stay."  
  
Lulu shook her head and started to walk back into the woods. "I hope your right..."  
  
-----  
  
The last dish had been cleared from the table, and now children were off playing games in the woods, while the elderly and adults went to bed. The summoner and her four remaning guardians sat in a circle around the fire in the court of Besaid, saying nothing. Soon the soft shifting of bare feet turned their heads to see the man of the hour, Chappu staring at Lulu. Lulu's eyes were on the fire. She knew looking at him would make her cry.  
  
"Um.. maybe we ought to head to bed, ya..?" Wakka said as he stood up. Kimarhi, Rikku, and Yuna nodded and stood up as well.. Lulu stayed. After they had left, Lulu stood up and let her eyes fall on his face. She slowly walked to him and let her hand come up, out of her long sleeve. Her fingertips ran down his face, for the first time in years, a smile came to her lips. "It's you.. it's really you.."  
  
Chappu's face was without emotion, but his eyes were full of it. Tears started to form, soon his lower lip quivered. Lulu sighed relief and let her arms throw around him.. holding him tight. Chappu did the same, loving the feeling of her head resting on his shoulder. "I thought i'd never see you again.." came softly from Lulu's dark lips. "And now that I have, I don't know what to say."  
  
Chappu pulled from her and kept one hand on her waist, while his palm met her cheek and slowly carressed with his thumb. "You've grown so beautiful..". They stood and stared into each other's eyes for a moment. Soon Lulu pressed up, meeting their lips together. All the feelings came back like they had never left, the two locked in the kiss for what seemed like hours on end. Finally it had stopped, and Lulu smiled up at him and wandered off into the woods. Chappu, incredibly nervous, anxiously followed. 


End file.
